Forever Is Now
by Accailia
Summary: The story of the DayBreak kids. Just their life's, the same old same old, school, parents, first missions, finding your soulmate to be someone you grew up with, home life, the regular. Sucky summary, but story's better. Rated T for Language and Content.
1. Being A DayBreaker

Forever Is Now

This is the story of the DayBreak kids. Just their life's, the same old same old, school, parents, first missions, finding your soulmate to be someone you grew up with, home life, you know, the regular. Sucky summary, but hopefully, story's better. Rated T for language and content.

**A/N: So here is a story about the DayBreak kids. It's my first story like this, so no hate reviews please, just reviews saying that you liked it ;-) Ideas are welcome, and I accept them with openly loving arms. Hope you enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* I do ****NOT**** own Night World. I also don't own any thing you recognise. The only thing I actually own is the plot, and the DayBreak kids, they were my idea (nods head vigorously)**

**Anything in italics is mind speak.**

**I have ignored the thing about made vampires not being able to have children, as it works nicer this way.**

Here is some basic information about the kids. All parents have one boy and one girl, only because I wanted the children to either look/act like their mother or father or a combination of both.

Parents and children:

Poppy and James:

Their oldest is a daughter, Ruby Alice Rasmussen. She is fifteen years old, and is a vampire. Their youngest is a boy, Cameron Phillip Rasmussen. He is fourteen, and a vampire.

Mary-Lynette and Ash:

They have twins, Aspen Taylor Redfern, who is a half vampire, along with his sister, Ashlyn Marisa Redfern. They are both fifteen.

Thea and Eric:

Their eldest is a son, Dylan Cayden Harman, who is fifteen and human. Their youngest is a girl, Selene Artemis Harman, who is fourteen, and is a witch.

Gillian and David:

They have a son named, named Ethan Gary Harman, who is fifteen, and a daughter, named Andrea Aphrodite Harman, who is fourteen. Andrea is a witch, Ethan and is psychic.

Rashel and Quinn:

Their eldest is a daughter named Kensi Coahoma Raksha Quinn, who is fifteen, and is a half human and half shapeshifter. Their youngest is a son, called Jay Thomas Quinn, who is also fifteen, and is a half vampire. They are again twins.

Hannah and Thierry:

They have two children, one vampire, and one human. Adrian Theorn Descouedres, who is fifteen, and the vampire, and Elizabeth Hana Descouedres, who is fourteen and the human.

Jez and Morgead:

Their oldest, is Jake Dean Blackthorn, who is fifteen, and a vampire. Their youngest is Alexandra Rose Blackthorn, who is fourteen, and also a vampire.

Maggie and Delos:

They have Trace Darius Redfern who is the oldest; he is fifteen, and their daughter, Abbey Skye Redfern, who is fourteen. Abbey is a human, and Trace is a vampire.

Keller and Galen:

They have shapeshifter children, Calum Lex Drache, who is fifteen, and Nina Rashel Drache, who is fourteen.

**A/N: Kensi has an extra middle name, due to the fact that when she 'shifts, she shifts into a panther, and it is said that shapeshifters have a name of the animal they shift into, and Coahoma means panther. Also, Nina and Calum don't yet have a name relating to what animal they shapeshift into, as they are descendants of the First House, they get to choose, and when they choose, they will gain a middle name of relation to the animal they 'shift in to. Last point, I've put Dylan, Selene, Ethan and Andrea as Harman's, as they are direct decedents of Hellwise, and any witch child of hers who knows their heritage, has the last name of Hearth Woman (Harman)**

Appearances:

Ruby – Shoulder length dead straight copper hair and grey eyes. Small.

Cameron – Dark brown hair and light green eyes. Average.

Aspen – Ash blond shaggy hair and ever changing eyes. Tall.

Ashlyn – Ash blonde hair that falls ¾ down her back and ever changing eyes. Tall.

Dylan – Light blond hair and green eyes. Tall.

Selene – Golden blonde hair that falls half way down her back and brown eyes. Average.

Ethan – Dark brown hair and violet Tall.

Andrea – White blonde short hair and brown eyes. Small.

Kensi – Waist length raven black hair and green eyes that are bottomless. Average.

Jay – Shaggy raven black hair and black eyes, again bottomless. Average.

Adrian – Blond hair and dark eyes. Tall.

Elizabeth – Medium length, white blonde hair and grey eyes. Average.

Jake – Black shaggy hair that always falls into his eyes and silvery-blue eyes. Tall.

Alexandra – Red wavy hair and piercing emerald green eyes. Average.

Trace – Wavy brown hair and yellow eyes. Average.

Abbey – Shoulder length brown hair with auburn highlights and yellow eyes. Average.

Calum – Golden hair and emerald green eyes. Tall.

Nina – Long back hair and grey eyes. Average.

**A/N: When I saw average, tall or short, I mean what they are compared to the average teen of that age and gender.**

Personalities:

Ruby- A true girly girl. She loves all things pink, cute and fluffy. She is sweet, kind and adorable, a true daddy's little girl.

Cameron- Is a sweet, mysterious, withdrawn guy. He is always sketching in his room, or listening to his iPod. On a whole, he is hard to figure out.

Aspen- The one who always has an explanation. He is mischievous, like his dad, his best friend is Jay, his dad's best friend's son, and they are always pulling pranks, like Quinn and Ash. Just like his dad.

Ashlyn- Has her dad's looks, but is like her mom. She is strong-willed, stubborn, highly intelligent, and has a fascination for physics and energy. She is like her dad when she plays pranks, and her favourite words are, "(Insert name)? Get bent and die."

Cameron- Kind, polite, and has a passion for plants. He loves animals, taking care of them, studying them, you name it. He is pined after by many girls, but will not except, as his passion comes first.

Selene- Thea all over again. She is soft, sweet, will fight for what she believes in, and always knows how to cheer people up. She adores animals, and if one was hurt, she would hunt the person down who did it to them; her middle name is Artemis, who is the Goddess of the Hunt, and wild animals, so she enjoys hunting, but cares for wild animals. She is also able to see, and connect with animals, like her mother.

Ethan- Withdrawn, quiet, and distant, but he is always there for someone. As he is psychic, nothing comes as a surprise to him. Overall, he is the mysterious guy in your class.

Andrea- Out-going and popular but kind and sweet. She knows what people are upset about, and will fix it best she can. Just like David.

Kensi- Rough, stubborn, strong-willed, passionate, skilled and deadly. She is one not to mess with, and is her mother all over again. She is training most times, and wants to become the best. Fun to be with, but don't get on her bad side. Likes to hunt.

Jay- Rough, skilled, deadly and mischievous. Never stops playing pranks, like his dad, his dad's best friend, and his best friend. Again just like his dad.

Adrian- Soft, sweet, polite, mature and kind. Being Thierry and Hannah's kid, he is sweet and mature; he is always one to go to for troubles, and never gives up.

Elizabeth- Just like her brother, Hannah and Thierry; kind, sweet, polite, mature, a proper lady. The one to go to for all types of problems.

Jake- Strong, tough, good looking, the one everyone wants to be with. To everyone, he is the bad boy, but to one person, she can see the person within him, the guy who loves popcorn wars, NCIS: LA and is sweet and cares.

Alexandra- Annoying, mischievous, strong-willed, pranks a lot, tough, loves rough and tumble and is an exact replica of Jez, except for the eyes.

Trace- Over protective, tough, can be bold, but can be sweet. He, like Delos, is able to invade people's dreams.

Abbey- Tough, loves soccer, fun-loving, smart, sweet and can't get enough of danger.

Calum- Strong but silent type. He is sweet, polite, a true gentleman, mature and will fight if necessary. Just like Galen.

Nina- Strong, tough, fun-loving, extremely inpatient and stubborn. Like Keller. She can also see the truth about people.

Relationship with Siblings:

Ruby and Cameron: Best friends. Always there for each other. Whenever the other is needed, they are always there.

Aspen and Ashlyn: Hate the guts out of each other. The fight all the time, and never get along. The only time they even get along partially, is when they are playing pranks with each other, or Aspen is being protective of his twin, and vice a versa.

Dylan and Selene: Get along, but aren't the best of friends. Still close though.

Ethan and Andrea: Both obsessed with video games. Get along well.

Kensi and Jay: Hate each other more than Aspen and Ashlyn. He tries to annoy her, and nine times out of ten, she doesn't react, but when she does, he is in trouble. Like Aspen and Ashlyn, the only time they show they care for one another; it is expressed in the form of protection. They also fight more than all the brothers and sisters (excluding Jake and Alexandra) put together.

Adrian and Elizabeth: He is protective of her, and she is protective of him. They are always there for each other.

Jake and Alexandra: Good friends, they always play pranks on the other soulmates, and kids. But sometimes, when they argue, hell breaks lose.

Trace and Abbey: Not exactly what you would call close, but he is extremely protective of her.

Calum and Nina: Both soft, both sweet, and good friends. They are always there for each other. But have a fighter's attitude.

**A/N: Now on with the story!**

Aspen's POV

I slowed down at the bushes at the back of the mansion, the ones that faced the pool. I slowly crouched down. I peered through a gap me and Jake, Jay and Trace had made before. I watched her sitting on the clear deck chair, her raven black hair tied up into a messy bun. She had a tattoo on her back, a tattoo of a panther, the animal she 'shifts into. She got it from her mother, who although, isn't able to shapeshift, possesses panther blood. It was surprising when they found out she was a panther 'shifter, as she possessed a quarter panther blood, a quarter human blood, and half vampire blood. Everyone had expected her to be a vampire, like her brother who had been born later. But they had all been wrong. Right now, she was wearing a pure white bikini, which showed off her curves perfectly. This was Rashel's daughter, just as deadly, and twice as beautiful in my eyes.

I was staring at her, watching her as she read her book. Even doing something as simple as reading, she looked beautiful. I was so caught up in her beauty; I didn't comprehend what the rustle of leaves behind me meant. Before I had time to take in the sound of the bushes that meant someone was watching me, I was tackled to the ground. When I looked up, I saw Jay and Trace standing and smirking at me, and Jake, who had been the one to tackle me, was also smirking at me, but lying on the floor. I pulled the guys down and continued to crouch, putting a finger to my lips in order to shush them, as I didn't want to be seen or heard.

I peered through the hedge again, to see that the person I had been surveying was slowly looking around. SHIT! I had forgotten she had panther hearing, even in her human form. The guys, who had also been peering through the hole with me, were now completely silent, knowing if she caught us now, we would need a good explanation, which we just didn't have. _What are you spying on my sister for? _Jay asked me telepathically, as I'm a vampire and so is he. I thought about this for a moment, and then replied, _I wasn't spying on her, I was surveying her. I was seeing when would be a good time to get you guys and the prank we had been saving for when she was by the pool. _Jay nodded his understanding, and then shared it to the others. Goddess, they are so gullible. When he finished, Trace chuckled, and that was when I knew the game was up.

Kensi had been suspicious before, but now, she knew that someone was over here. She slowly put down her book, and gracefully, without the slightest sound, moved over to us. When she reached us, we all just crouched there, looking at her, now towering over us. "What," she asked us, venom draping her voice, "Do you think you are doing?" We all just looked at one another, and then Jay said, "What does it matter to you?" She glared at us, this was never a good sign, and then said, "Umm, I don't know, maybe because you were spying on me?" Jay's retort was, "Aspen here," He said, whilst patting my back, "Was going to play a prank on you." She glared at me again with those green cat like eyes, which she inherited from her mother, which were also bottomless, so much so people could get lost in them, which she inherited from her father. She then glared at each of us in turn, and walked off.

We stood up from behind the bushes. Jay, obviously not wanting to be beaten, shouted after her, "No-one wants to see your tramp stamp, put it away!" I had to disagree with this comment, but I was never going to admit that. Kens, a nickname everyone called her by, just stuck her middle finger up at him, without even turning around. I had to stifle a chuckle. We began walking through the back door into the house. I turned to look at her one last time, and her beautiful form was disappearing into the edge of the forest. For now, I have decided to admire her from afar.

Kensi's POV

I watched from behind a tree, as the boys walked back into the mansion. I saw Aspen glance back at me. Why would he look back? Why did they think they were able to prank me? They knew that the only time I was prankable, was after I had changed from my panther form, back to my human form, and I was still hard to prank then. And another thing, why hadn't Aspen denied that he was trying to prank me? He always denied it. I decided to ignore these thoughts filling my head, and began to run deeper into the forest.

I was soon away from all civilisation. No electronics, no people, no artificial sounds. I stopped for a moment, listening to the sounds of nature, before I shifted. I may add, that every single item of clothing, and pairs of shoes, I own are made of dead shapeshifters, so I am able to shift at any given moment. It felt amazing when I shifted, like my whole body was being released. My two front paws dropped to the ground, my tail grew, my whiskers sprung free, and my teeth extended. My hearing became more sensitive, my eyesight got better, I could see heat, and my sense of smell became stronger. I was completely different. The only thing that was remotely similar, were my eyes, which I was sure was shining a brilliant green. I crouched preparing to leap. It was now time to hunt.

I leapt, and began to run deeper into the forest. Back here, I smelt an animal; a deer. I sprinted towards the deer, careful not to make a sound. I slowed down towards the clearing it was in, hiding behind some bushes. It looked around, and I knew I was going to get my prey. I smelt something, but wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but it wasn't going to stop me. I waited until the deer's back was facing towards me. As soon as it was, I left that clearing.

I emerged from the forest twenty minuets later, still in my panther form. I decided to stay in my panther form for a bit, I wasn't in the mood for being human again. I slowly strolled around the pool. I felt something behind me. I turned around, to see a panther 'shifting. I waited a few seconds, and my aunt, Keller, formed. I saw this, and began to 'shift. It felt good. For a few seconds, I was weightless, a state where I was neither a solid, liquid or gas. Then, slowly my body began to form; first my chest and torso, then my head arms and legs. I couldn't see or hear as well now, which was good as I could hear many artificial sounds in my panther form, which bugged my hearing.

When I was completely in human form, I smiled at my aunt. My hair was now loose; I had lost the tie in the forest. "Glad to see you didn't make the kill." My aunt said. Oh, so she was the other presence I had smelt. "I know by know I have to live on 'human meat'." I replied. She shrugged and said, "That's the price of being a DayBreaker."

Nina's POV

We had all been called down for a meeting. I wasn't entirely sure what it was about, but I had a feeling it had something to do with school starting on Monday. I sighed. It wasn't like I learnt much at school anyway; my dad had taught me all I needed to know academic wise, and my mom had taught me how to defend myself.

I was walking down the stairs, when Kensi ran up the other side, and grabbed my wrist. Having no choice, I followed her up. We ran into her room; a large room, with a bay window looking out onto the garden. Her room was painted black with red accents. In Kensi's room, there wasn't a bed, as she preferred to take cat naps. So instead, she had a couch, and a few blankets in her wardrobe (a walk in one, like every other room in the mansion). There was also a punching bag hanging from the wall for her to train with when she's 'sent to her room'.

"Shut the door." She told me. I closed the door, as she wished. She then ran into her wardrobe. She came out with a few clothes in her hand. She chucked them on over her bikini. "Aspen was staring at me from the bushes earlier." She said. "Do you think it means anything?" I looked at her sceptically. Why was this so weird? Maybe he was just playing a prank. I decided to voice my thoughts. "What if he was just playing a prank?" I asked her. She shrugged and said, "It's probably nothing, but something about it was… Weird." She then sat down at her dressing table, and began to braid her hair.

Once she was finished, we ran down the stairs. We slowed down towards the bottom, as Rashel, my aunt, was looking at us disapprovingly. "Living room, now." She said. Although she was trying to be strict, it was obvious that she found it amusing. Amusing? Kensi and I walked past, and headed towards the biggest living room, Rashel hot on our heels.

Once we were in there, we sat down by my brother, Calum, and Alexandra. "Thank you for coming." Lord Thierry said. "As you should all know, the children are going back to school on Monday, so we need to plan the arrangements." I sighed; this was not going to be fun.

"Firstly," Lord Thierry said, "I would like to point out that if any of you are expelled, the people responsible will be home schooled." I watched as the last culprits, who got us expelled from our last school, Jay and Aspen, gulped. "You have been expelled from four schools!" Lord Thierry exclaimed, "I know that the guilty party is not the same each time, but this is ridiculous!" I watched as Kensi bit her lip. Before Aspen and Jay had gotten us expelled from our last school, Kensi had gotten us kicked out, as she put this guy in hospital, who had tried to harm Jay, not like he couldn't defend himself, but the guy had tried to do it behind Jay's back. And then Alex was another culprit, in our second school, she had tried to prank the history teacher as he had given her a bad mark, and it went a bit wrong. The teacher ended up having a pink Mohawk for over a month. But, in the first school, Jake was the one to get us kicked out, as he broke up with a girl who was madly in love with him, and she ended up setting the gym on fire, kind of like Thea's cousin Blaise, but he didn't use magic.

"You new school is Axington High." Lord Thierry continued. "It is a thirty minute ride from here, and you will be taking the limo each day, so we can ensure you get to school safely." I saw Jay and Aspen frown. When we walked to our school, they were known for ditching. "The school has no uniform, but it does have a rule, and that is if you are wearing inappropriate clothes, you will be sent home to change." I watched as Jay and Aspen's eyes lit up, before Thierry glared at them and said, "But that will be unnecessary as one of your parents' will check you over before you leave."

After a few moments of silence Lord Thierry added, "Your school starts at seven forty and will finish at two twenty. You will need to be ready of a morning at seven ten at the latest… You are now free to go." Once those six fatal words had been said, I grabbed Kensi's hand, who grabbed Calum's, who grabbed Alexandra's, and pulled them out of the living room. We wandered into the kitchen, mainly because I was getting rather hungry. I opened the fridge door and a puff of pink smoke came out. I then heard laughing. I turned towards the door to see Jake, Jay, Aspen and Trace. Jake was doubled over with laughter. I didn't need to ask who did it, as it was obvious. Jake was going to pay.

Whilst Jake was still doubled over with laughter, I took a few steps back, before running and launching myself onto him. He fell over onto his back, and I straddled him, his head between my hands. I bashed his head on the floor once, before I screamed in his face. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yelled drawing unwanted attention. I then continued to bash his head on the floor; I knew it wouldn't cause any damage, as the floor wasn't wooden, and I wasn't bashing it as hard as I could, but I knew it would certainly give him a killer headache. "WELL? ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled, drawing in the attention of even more unwanted visitors, two of them being my parents. They then stepped in, and began to pull me off, but I wasn't going without a fight. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, "JAKE STILL HASN'T ANSWERED ME YET!" Eventually they managed to get me off, but not before I was able to snarl at Jake; yes I may not have chosen what animal I want to shift into yet, but I still had panther and leopard blood in me. I was then sent to my room for 'violent behaviour'. It didn't bother me, as NCIS was on tonight. I curled up on my bed with the remote in one hand and a blanket wrapped loosely around me. I began to get into the episode, but I couldn't shift one thing from my mind. The image kept flashing deep in my mind. The image that would stick in my head for a while. The image of Jake's silvery-blue eyes; and the look of hurt in them when I called him a bastard.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I've wanted to write a story like this for ages, and I thought I would now 'cause I'm cool… Yeah… This has taken me ages to write, so the next chapter may take longer, so… Yeah… Please Review =)**


	2. Authors note x

Hey guys, so I've been thinking and I've changed my views on this story. So, I'm doing a new version with the changes I want to make. The concept is the same, but I just think that it's better to start over. The story will be called 'Choosing Their Destiny' and hopefully it will be up soon. Sorry for inconvenience.

Much love Accailia xx


End file.
